


I had a dream I was your hero...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia makes a friend.Fliss finds herself unable to ignore Nia's misery, even to her own destruction.





	I had a dream I was your hero...

The first time Nia was upset had been impossible, Fliss had stayed away, sensing the woman would lash out. Since then it had been rare to see Nia break, or snap, but this time she moved swiftly, at first she had been surprised to be let in, Nia always liked to seem so strong but now it seemed she wanted a friend. 

It had started almost as if they were strangers, Fliss moving to hug her for a minute, stroking her back until she stopped shaking then letting go, knowing not to push it. 

“You know that fuckhead was drunk right? People can be so shitty but we can’t let them get us babe, not you, not my big strong badass bestie.... don’t listen to that shit anymore, just pretend like it’s an audience of Alexas, they know nothin’... okay?”

Nia half-smiles, but agrees, sensing that she will be okay here, Fliss isn’t pushing her to talk, just giving her what she needs. 

“Guess what? You were fab out there tonight Nia, I couldn’t be prouder to be your friend.” 

Fliss’ voice was quiet. 

“You’re beautiful, strong, and fierce, and those bitches out there can’t handle it.”

Nia laughs then, honestly and Fliss grins, proud that she can still make Nia laugh, even a little. The rant that follows is fierce and quick, Nia finally choosing to let go and just get it all out. She goes off hard and fast and rants everything out, settling her last words with a slight cough, her voice slightly choked as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks, tears that had fallen as she ranted, Fliss silently handing her tissues.

“Shit...”

“Yeah, they sure are...”

Nia laughs again then, watching Fliss’ slow smile come to her face again even as the woman rises to gather her spare kit and pack it, watching with bemusement as Fliss moves to turn the radio on, turning it up when Mickie’s music comes on, settling to talk to Nia.

“So... anyway, anything fun happening next week, besides beating the piss out that little moron again?”

They talk for a while longer until Fliss rises, changes out of her kit and into street clothes, giving Nia’s hair a light ruffling before kissing her forehead softly. 

“Chin up, tits out and make them bitches eat it, alright?”

She teases, walking away and leaving Nia staring after her, surprised that she had enjoyed Fliss’ companionship, she used to like being left alone to pity herself, but she liked the girl, she was sassy and not afraid of her. At all. 

Weeks later it had been her turn to comfort the girl, watching as she fell apart brutally, rage and tears finally leaving the girl on her knees, Nia pulling her into a tight hug, her voice low and soft. 

“She’ll get her ass kicked next week, I promise.”


End file.
